


Just Who Are You?

by AliceHibari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't hate me because of Lyzabeth, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC, OC is a smartass and likes challenging Levi, OOC, Several pairings can never figure out which are the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceHibari/pseuds/AliceHibari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2000 years later, Levi, Erwin, Hange and Mike go to the same University together, though there is an addition to their group. Lyzabeth Jane, a strange, hot and insanely smart woman that happens to go to the same University as they. But when they become friends with her, they seem to wake up to more and more segments of their memories of their days battling for their lives. Who was Lyzabeth? What was her angle? What does she want to achieve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been four years since I've written a fanfiction, I've been working on writing my novels more so, and then returning to a college became a pain and too many assignments get the way. Anyway, excuse me if you don't like the sound of having an Original character or a few in this, I tend to base stories with them in them. If you haven't run off yet, please enjoy my little short chapter.

It was disgusting, she was just living in a total pigsty. There were papers and clothes everywhere, then there was the sheets disarray and the many different mugs that decorated the desk, his eyes were burning just from the sight of the mess, he just wanted to grab everything and burn it, it was just that bad.

"Tch, you're a dirty pig." He comments, steel blue eyes catching sight of the woman that was within the mess, under the pile of sheets, pulling them away from herself before staring at him. "Jesus Christ this is disgusting, clean up your shit."

A hand reaching over to fix up the pair of glasses that she had resting on her face, she blinked a couple of times before raising a brow as she then threw the book that happened to be in her lap at him. "Fuck off, Levi." she states as he would just take a step to the side and avoid the thrown object that ends up flopping on the ground at his feet. 

"What a weak throw." He remarks, before staring at her, mirth hidden beneath his scowl. 

"Asshole." 

Stepping over the piles of clothes, cautiously picking them up as he went, of course, not without a sneer of sheer disgust on the way, Levi cleaned up the woman's room without even getting her permission, just ignoring her existence and doing what he wanted. 

"Oi! I'm talking to you! Levi!" She whines, racing up to her feet towering over him by at least another six and a half inches, her long limbs avoiding each individual item that lies discarded on her floor while she chased after the intruder that is still ignoring her, "Levi! Oi! You twat!"

"Shut up," He commands, sighing heavily turning to look at her. "You're so fucking loud in the morning."

She stopped moving to glare at Levi, before shoving him away from her, "You shouldn't barge into a ladies' room in the first place!"

"No, you're just a shitty brat."

"I'm older than you."

"Big fucking whoop."

This time, the woman sighed heavily, before walking around her room to tidy it up just a that little to shut up the short male that occupied the space and didn't seem to want to leave. "Just what the hell did you even want?"

"Erwin made me come into your fucking shit sty to wake your fat ass up."

"Since when have you been staring at my ass?" She threw back, a smirk growing.

"Lyzabeth," 

"What? It's quite normal if you're staring at a woman's ass now, Levi, it's showing that you're a normal healthy male with all those urges-"

"Lyzabeth!" He snapped, "Enough!"

She stopped what she was doing to look at him, before smiling gently, "Levi, I don't care, jeez, I'm just kidding around," that smile soon turned into a frown, "Just...why are you here exactly? And don't use Erwin as an excuse again..."

He pursed his lips, before finally looking at her, finally saying; 

"I think I might be gay."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, information time!   
> Levi, Erwin, Mike, Hange are around the same age here. They're all childhood friends compared to the actual story line in the anime/manga  
> Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Jean and Marco, are about in first year high school.  
> Reiner, Bertolt and Annie are in their second year.  
> Slow updates, will write when ideas come by, if you like the beginning and want to throw some ideas my way, I'm open. Thanks muchly <3


End file.
